Flowers
by LunarMetacore
Summary: Setiap bunga punya arti tersendiri. Warna menjadi kata-kata mereka untuk mewakili perasaan orang yang memberinya. Flower languages, bahasa dari para bunga yang selalu mengiringi di tiap hariku. Selamat datang di Fleuriste De Coeurs! Mind to Review?
1. Hari 1

Setiap bunga punya arti tersendiri. Warna menjadi kata-kata mereka untuk mewakili perasaan orang yang memberinya. Flower languages, bahasa dari para bunga yang selalu mengiringi di tiap hariku. Selamat datang di Fleuriste De Coeurs!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

Flowers

Multi chapter edition

Genre: Romance and Humor

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts was copyrighted by Square Enix and Disney

* * *

-Hari 1- From Sora to Kairi no from Sora but Roxas did it

Pagi itu dengan cerahnya matahari menyinari seluruh daratan di Land of Departures. Sebuah toko bunga di emperan kota itu mulai dibuka oleh ownernya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirangnya dan juga mata sapphirenya yang mencolok. Senyumnya lebar dengan barisan gigi berwarna putih yang diapit kedua bibirnya. Beberapa keranjangpun mulai ia isi dengan berbagai macam bunga sesuai dengan urutan maksud dan bahasanya. Bahasanya?

"Roxas, halo... dan selamat pagi!" Teriak seseorang dari telinga kiri pemuda itu. Wajahnya sedikit terangkat ketika memegang sebuah bunga untuk diletakkan. Membuatnya harus melihat siapa orang gila yang berteriak di pagi hari seperti ini.

"Ohh... jika bukan Sora... siapa lagi yang bisa berteriak di pagi hari yang sunyi ini..." Tampak senyumnya yang menyindir tajam menyangkut di pikiran Sora untuk sesaat. Ya, Roxas adalah nama pemilik toko bunga ini. Tiap hari hanya bunga dan bunga yang menemani hidupnya. Dia dan Sora tampak seperti saudara kembar dengan gaya rambut yang berbeda. Hanya saja kharisma milik Roxas lebih mencuat hebat dibandingkan Sora. Walaupun begitu, saat ini dia masih tidak bisa menemukan apa itu arti bunga sesungguhnya.

"Hari ini... aku akan menembak Kairi... kau punya bunga yang bagus untuk itu?" mendengar temannya, Roxas dengan sigap berlari kedalam dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Senyumnya juga tak lepas dari perasaan senang itu. Diambilnya sebuah bunga dan dibawa keluar menuju Sora.

"Ini adalah Mawar..." menatap lurus kearah Sora.

"Mawar berwarna violet? Apa artinya?" Tatap Sora heran dengan arti dari bunga ini.

"Artinya aku suka padamu pada pandangan pertama..." Menatap lurus seolah-olah menembus jauh kebelakang Sora.

"Ohh... Roxas... aku juga menyukaimu..." Sebuah suara yang halus nan indah mengalun ditelinga Sora untuk sesaat setelah Roxas mengatakan itu. Dia membanting tatapannya menuju kebelakang. Memperlihatkan seorang Kairi dengan wajahnya yang memerah panas karena ucapan Roxas barusan.

"Suara ini... Kyaa! Kairi! Roxas... kau!" Tak sempat ia melirik lagi menuju belakang. Sang pemilik toko bunga sudah lari duluan meninggalkan Sora dengan sejuta kekecewaannya terhadap Kairi. Sedangkan Kairi terus berdiri tegak didepan toko bunga dengan gumam "Roxas... Roxas... Roxas..." bersama dengan Sora yang terduduk lemas dengan gumam "Akan kuhajar kau Roxas... tunggu saja... tunggu saja..." dan begitu pula akhir dari hari pertama.

-TBC-

* * *

Author's Note: Akhirnya sebuah pencerahan untuk fandom ini, aih kangen sama kalian KH character, Huhahahaha! Pendek ya, tapi ini juga baru mulai. Lama kelamaan juga pasti bakal lebih banyak bunga yang muncul beserta seribu makna lainnya. Juga pasti lebih panjang ceritanya ==a

Mind to Review?


	2. Hari 2

Setiap bunga punya arti tersendiri. Warna menjadi kata-kata mereka untuk mewakili perasaan orang yang memberinya. Flower languages, bahasa dari para bunga yang selalu mengiringi di tiap hariku. Selamat datang di Fleuriste De Coeurs!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

Flowers

Multi chapter edition

Genre: Romance and Humor

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts was copyrighted by Square Enix and Disney

* * *

-Hari 2- Little Sister Taking Control

Pagi berikutnya, Sora masih tetap datang walaupun sedikit kesal dengan tindakan Roxas yang kemarin. Disini dia membantu Roxas untuk merawat beberapa tangkai bunga dan memeriksa keadaannya. Beberapa minuman dan makanan tersaji di meja pada suatu ruangan kosong dibelakang toko. Itu adalah tempat Roxas beristirahat dan juga tinggal dengan adik kecilnya. Adik kecilnya? Adik kecilnya kini bukanlah seorang adik yang kecil. Dia kini menginjak bangku kuliah dan biasanya dia juga ikut membantu kakaknya dalam merawat toko. Dari belakang Roxas menubruk Sora dengan terburu-buru.

"Oii... Roxas ada apa bro?" Sora, dengan sigap menggenggam tangann Roxas dengan kuat setelah pemuda pirang itu berlari menabraknya. Memang sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa, tapi sesuatu sepertinya telah mengganggu pikiran Roxas. Bibirnya yang gemetar an juga peluhnya yang mengucur deras di pagi hari. Itu tak normal. Roxas bukanlah orang dengan keringat paling basah di pagi hari.

"Oii... lepaskan Sora... aku mau..." Krreeekkk, suara pintu toko terbuka untuk pertama kalinya. Mereka berdua masih berpagutan layaknya iklan-iklan pulsa yang biasa terpampang di televisi. Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam mengenakan setelan hitam pula, masuk dan berjalan sambil mengamati bunga-bunga yang berjejer rapi didalam keranjang. Tatkala itu pula dia melihat dua buah bayangan layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang berantem. Marah. Itulah yang kini ada dipikiran gadis itu. Mengapa sebuah hubungan yang hancur harus merusak suasana toko bunga yang tenang dan seharusnya digunakan untuk menjalin hubungan yang baik?

"Hei...!" Gadis itu kini berteriak, dan tiba-tiba langsung terkulai lemas di lantai setelah berteriak kepada dua buah bayangan yang sudah mulai diterangi cahaya matahari. Tangan yang saling memegang erat. Tatapan biru kedua mata. Salah satu pipi yang memerah. Sora dan Roxas!

"Ehh... Ehhh... Xion... jangan pingsan disini... kumohon..." Roxas segera melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sora dan menendang muka Sora ke langit. Ia segera menjatuhkan kakinya dan memeluk Xion, adiknya yang terguling lemas di lantai. Hampir pingsan tapi tak jadi pingsan. Sebuah murka kini Roxas hadapi di raut wajah adiknya yang over protektif itu.

"Kakak! Ternyata kau itu seorang maho!" Sora langsung kembali menuju bumi sesaat setelah sang adik dari Roxas mengatakan hal paling buruk kepada kakaknya.

"What! Oii, jangan sembarangan ngomong kalau aku sama dia itu maho!" Tabrak Sora dari atas.

"Haha... lucu tapi aku melihatnya sendiri... kakak selama ini juga tak pernah dekat dengan seorang wanita..."

"Ehh... bukan begitu... aku... arrrgghhh... bisa kalian diam... aku ada kencan dengan seorang dokter, kalian tahu!" Mendadak keadaan toko menjadi sunyi. Jangkrik peliharaan Roxas, Jiminy mulai berbunyi. Padahal masih pagi, tapi keadaan sudah seperti malam saja di toko itu.

"Wahhh... kencan! Kakak... kau sudah punya pacar!"

"Sora... kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku!"

"Aku harus buru-buru! Ah, ini dia... kutitip toko ini padamu, Xion... Sora... daaa!" Roxas berlari meninggalkan mereka didalam toko bunga itu berdua. Untuk beberapa selang waktu kebelakang, Xion sempat melihat bunga yang kakaknya ambil dari sebuah keranjang. Kelopak mahkotanya cantik berwarna merah dengan bagian putiknya yang panjang melambai keluar. Ya, itu adalah _ Hibiscus_. Orang Indonesia biasanya sering mengatakannya dengan istilah bunga sepatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bunga yang diambil kakakmu itu bunga apa?" Putus Sora menghamburkan ingatan Xion yang tertuju pada bunga yang kakaknya petik. Dia perlahan berjalan menuju keranjang yang dipenuhi _Hibiscus_. Sora juga mengikutinya. Xion saat ini merasa lebih baik berdiam diri daripada berdebat dengan teman kakaknya yang ribut itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada bunga yang kini tengah memasuki masa mekarnya.

"Gadis itu... pasti cantik sekali... sampai-sampai dia memetik bunga ini untuknya..." Sora tertegun mendengar perkataan Xion yang sudah berlinang air mata dengan tiba-tiba. Perlahan dia membalik tubuh Xion dan melihat dengan seksama kedua mata yang memancarkan sinar biru layaknya sinar permata seperti mata miliknya.

"Hei... kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku... hanya berpikir... ternyata kakakku sudah lebih dewasa dari apa yang kukira selama ini..."

"Ahh... kau itu pasti hanya terlalu peduli dengan kakakmu, huh... Xion..."

"Halo... permisi... Sora...?" Suara itu kemudian muncul dari pintu depan. Seorang gadis tampaknya mencari Sora dengan wajahnya yang senang dan berseri. Sora langsung menyadarinya dan sadar kalau suara itu dimiliki oleh satu-satunya orang yang ia sukai sejak duduk di SMP.

"Sora... siapa dia?"

"Dia... cinta pertamaku... ugh... ya setidaknya begitu sampai Roxas me..." Kalimatnya terputus untuk beberapa menit yang lalu karena telunjuk manis milik Xion menghalau kata-katanya untuk keluar. Tangan kirinya memetik sebuah bunga yang lainnya. Tampak menarik namun memukau. Itulah apa yang akhirnya ia berikan kepada Sora.

"Berikan ini kepadanya..." Suruh Xion dengan sedikit mendorong kearah pintu masuk. Sora tak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi...

"Baiklah... hah... izinkan aku melangkah, Xion..." Senyum itu menembak langsung kepada Xion dengan tatapan lurus tanpa goyah. Sora akhirnya muncul dihadapan Kairi yang sedang menunggu di kasir pembayaran.

"Oh... kau Kairi... kau pasti kesini untuk mencari Roxas ya?"

"Iya... apa dia ada?" Xion kemudian masuk keatas panggung romantika kisah didepan kasir. Kairi terkejut dengan kehadiran Xion yang secara diam-diam sudah berada di meja kasir.

"Kakak sedang pergi... apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya Xion sopan kepada Kairi.

"Ohh... dia pergi ya... hei Sora... kau memegang sesuatu?" Kairi menyadari kalau daritadi Sora seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik tangannya. Benar saja tebakan Kairi. Cekatan ia langsung menyodorkan setangkai bunga dengan mahkota putihnya. "_Daisy_" sekuntum bunga putih dengan mahkota putihnya. Ditengah dari itu ada putik-putiknya yang berwarna kuning menghias layaknya matahari dengan sinar putih miliknya.

"Bunga ini..."

"Bunga itu memiliki arti nona..." Ujar Xion dengan senyumnya yang sama seperti milik kakaknya. Kairi terus menatap Xion. Penasaran akan apa arti dari bunga yang diberikan Sora kepadanya.

"Bunga itu memiliki arti... percaya... dan cinta yang akan selalu setia tanpa ada khianat didalam batinnya..."

"Ahh... Sora... ini... sungguh manis... aku tak tahu kalau kau... menyimpan perasaan kepadaku..." Ucap Kairi haru setelah mendengar Xion berbicara menjelaskan maksud dari bunga itu. Sora perlahan mulai tersenyum hangat dan menatap beku mata Kairi yang lama kelamaan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ahh... Kairi... kau sudah tahu maksudnya... kan!" Tanya Sora dengan sedikit wajahnya yang memerah. Kairi membalas dengan anggukan yang diakhiri dengan pelukan ceria diantara dua orang yang kini sedang diambang cinta baru mereka. Xion hanya tersenyum hingga akhirnya Roxas masuk kedalam toko membawa seorang gadis dengan jubah putih tak lupa pula stetoskop yang menggantung bak kalung di lehernya.

"Xion... Sora... aku pulang... perkenalkan dia adalah..."

"Aku adalah Namine... salam kenal..."

"Kakak!" Dan semua menjadi hening, sepi layaknya malam tanpa manusia ataupun mesin yang sibuk bekerja. Kini siapa yang menyebut "kakak" dan kepada siapa pula "kakak" itu ditujukan...

-TBC-

* * *

-Hari 2-

Selesai

* * *

Author's Note: Hmm, malem dimana saya menulis ini kurang berasa humornya... nggak tau kenapa... tapi akan saya usahakan...

_**KuroMaki RoXora: **__Haha, iya tuh dasar Roxas… main mata seenaknya (*Digampar Roxas pake "Event Horison") Tapi, itu juga bukan salahnya sih… btw makasih udah nge-review ^^a_

Mind to review?


	3. Hari 3

Setiap bunga punya arti tersendiri. Warna menjadi kata-kata mereka untuk mewakili perasaan orang yang memberinya. Flower languages, bahasa dari para bunga yang selalu mengiringi di tiap hariku. Selamat datang di Fleuriste De Coeurs!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

Flowers

Multi chapter edition

Genre: Romance and Humor

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts was copyrighted by Square Enix and Disney

* * *

-Hari 3- Brother Complex

Kemarin sore semuanya menjadi tegang gara-gara Roxas membawa Namine masuk ke tokonya. Dibalik semua itu ternyata Namine adalah kakak Kairi yang berprofei sebagai dokter. Sora juga telah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kairi dibantu dengan Xion yang memberikan sekuntum bunga Daisy kepadanya. Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan hero kita pada hari ini?

"Kakak aku berangkat kuliah dulu... jangan lupa sarapanmu, ok!?" Teriak Namine dari counter kasir toko. Tapi, kemana Roxas?

"Iya!? Hati-hati... I'll miss you, Sis!" Jawab Roxas lebay dengan sedikit menggoda adiknya yang masih belia itu. Setiap kali sang kakak menggoda, si adik tak lepas dari kuasanya. Mukanya merah semerah merahnya jika sudah di goda oleh kakaknya sendiri.

Tirurit... Hape si Roxas berbunyi di kamar mandinya. Dia mengangkat dan mendapati suara yang tak asing di telinganya.

"Hai Roxas... apa kau ada di rumah? Ayo kita makan es krim laut asin pedas asam manis!" teriak orang gila itu di hape Roxas. Tapi Roxas hanya cuek dan singkat menjawab "Oke..." Lalu ditutupnya. Bersama dengan itu selesai sudah urusannya di kamar mandi dan menghadap ke meja makan, dimana masakan adiknya tengah menunggu untuk disantap. Sembari makan dia juga mendengar sebuah lagu dari radio kayu kesayangannya. Sebuah lagu berjudul "Bunga di Tepi Jalan", band yang menyanyikannya juga adalah band ternama bernama Organization Black. Band ternama dari kota dimana Roxas tinggal.

"Oi Roxas ... buka pintunya!" Tiba-tiba suara berisik menyeruak sampai ke ruang makan Roxas dan ia melihat kalau ada orang dengan rambut jingkrak-jingkraknya sedang berdiri di depan pintu toko.

"Oh, Axel... selamat pagi..."

"Yow, Roxas... ini masih pagi tapi kau masih mengantuk saja... hei, ini kubawakan es krim untukmu dan juga Xion..." Axel menyodorkan sebuah kantung yang berisi beberapa bongkah es krim kesukaannya.

"Owh, terima kasih, tapi hari ini aku ada urusan untukk mengantar bunga ke klinik..."

"Eiit, wew... sepertinya aku tahu kau kesana ingin bertemu siapa..." Roxas sedikit terpaku dan diam. Tak berapa lama datang lagi sebuah suara yang berisik untuk menginterupsi Roxas.

"Pagi Roxas! Aku ingin bertemu Xion..."

"Apa!?" Tiba-tiba Axel berteriak histeris didepan mereka berdua.

"Hei! Ada apa denganmu, Axel!?"

"Hei, tenang Axel... ada apa?"

"Ah... tidak apa... aku lupa mengangkat jemuran... kalau begitu sampai jumpa Roxas... Sora..." Dan dia berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Uh... oh sebentar lagi hujan Sora..." Ucap Roxas kepada Sora.

"Hei, Roxas kenapa kita tak masuk dan mengangkat pakaianmu?"

"Apa kau sendiri tak perlu mengangkat pakaian di rumahmu?"

"Oh... maaf tapi aku harus pulang!" Sora juga meninggalkan Roxas yang sedang melongo ngeliat temannya itu. Karena tak ada lagi urusan diluar, dia masuk dan segera berlari menuju halaman belakang rumahnya. Mengambil seluruh pakaian yang dijemur termasuk pakaian Xion.

"Hufff, berat sekali... sekarang tinggal ke kamar Xion..." Sesampainya dikamar Xion, dia mencium aroma parfum yang semerbak wanginya. Ya, Xion memang sangat hobi membuat parfum sendiri. Estrak wanginya ia dapatkan dari bunga yang dijual di toko. Tapi, sepertinya kakaknya ini tak tahu kalau adiknya hobi membuat parfum.

"Ha... harum... ini wangi... waw, bellflower... huh?" Roxas kemudian kembali tersadar dan meletakkan pakaian adiknya diatas kasur yang sudah tertata rapi. Tak sengaja ia melihat meja belajar adiknya yang telah disusun sedemikian rupa. Tentunya tak lupa dengan sekuntum bunga didalam pot keramik antik miliknya.

"Jadi... bunga ini ya?" Belum selesai Roxas memperhatikan bunga itu, dia melirik sepucuk surat yang diam-diam ditulis oleh Xion. Disitu dikatakan "Dia yang selalu kukagumi itu kini aka terus hadir di pikiranku... entah kenapa diri ini selalu berpikir tentang dirimu, kak Roxas..." JGERRRR, bagai petir di siang bolong. Eh, salah, bagai...

JEGEEEEEERRRR, ya benar barusan ada petirnya. Bagaikan petir di tengah siang, pikiran Roxas melayang keman-mana. "Kak... Roxas?" Gumamnya di sepanjang siang yang diguyur hujan itu. Sebab Roxas sendiri tak habis pikir tentang apa yang ditulis adiknya sendiri. "Uh... aku rasa aku ingin..." BRUUGHH, Roxas terjatuh di kasur Xion dengan beberapa tumpukan pakaian yang berserakan di kamar. Wangi bellflower masih tetap kuat walau sudah dua hari menghantui kamar Xion.

Hingga akhirnya Xion pulang dan menemukan kakaknya tergeletak lemas di atas kasurnya.

"Eh... ah... kak!? Bangun Kak!?" Sedangkan didalam hatinya "Oh, apa yang harus kulakukan dengannya kalau dia tak bangun...?" Dan pikiran itu terus terpikir di otak Xion sampai malam harinya.

"Humm, wah!? aku dikamarku!? Bagaimana bisa!?"

"Ehem..." Tiba-tiba Xion datang memasuki kamar kakaknya membawa secangkir teh hangat. "Kau mungkin tak terbiasa dengan harum bellflower..." Ucap Xion pelan kepada kakaknya.

"Eh? Apakah kau...?"

"..."

"..."

"Aku permisi dulu kak... Selamat malam..." Gruuuk... BRUAGGGHKKK, Xion membanting pintu kamar itu dengan keras. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu tak stabil pada malam itu, tapi yang jelas...

"Malam..."

Di kamarnya, Xion bergumam kecil sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu didepan bunga kesayangannya itu.

"Maaf jika aku salah... maaf jika aku terus memikirkanmu..."Bellflower mean"Think of you".

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

-Hari 3-

Selesai

* * *

All Reviewer: maafkan atas lamanya saya mengupdate cerita dengan chapter gini hehe, itu karena saya lagi sibuk~ *Duarrrr* *Ditembak Vincent*

Pokoknya sekali lagi saya minta maaf, arigatou-ne~ ^^"


End file.
